Letters
by Animexbitchx
Summary: Kagome finds a letter from Miroku after he disappers, and it confesses his love to her. Will Kagome return his feelings? Will Miroku return to find out, or will she go looking for him? How will Inuyasha and the others react? R&R to find out. Ch. 2 up!
1. My Dear Kagome

**A/N: Okay, before anyone questions or accuses me of **_**stealing **_**this fanfic from Inuyashagirl05 or whatever, id like to clear up that that was my EXTREMELY old login. I mean probably two or three years. So yes I wrote the stories of My Dear, Kagome and My Dear Miroku. I'm just now rewriting them. And maybe just maybe, making them longer. But I doubt it. As of right now after I put both of these up, I would love to continue my second uncompleted fan fiction. Which I know my fans are dyinggggg for. Sorry! I'll update as soon as possible. But for now enjoy this short two chapter story.**

**Don't hate on Miroku and Kagome parings! **

**Summery: Miroku writes a letter to Kagome about his feelings for her**

**Disclaimer: Much to my sadness, I do not own Inuyasha...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Kagome,_

_I don't know how to tell you this. I thought about how I was going to tell you for so long, and all I could come up with is this letter to you. But before I say anything Kagome, I hope to Buda Inuyasha does not see this, or I'll be dead before you get this...but, here it goes._

_Kagome…I love you. I've loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you, and the moment you asked me to join you and the others in your travels for the sacred jewel._

_I love to watch you sleep at night, to see your pretty face lightened up by the fire, your eyes glisten as you watch the stars, and the way you act so motherly to Shippo. I think you will make the best mother when you have children. I just wish that some of those children would be mine. But I know that won't happen. _

_I don't want you to be scared of me now that you know how I feel about you. I know you love Inuyasha, and I know that we could never become anything more then friends. Which I hope we still are? _

_To be honest I guess I am kind of stupid for hoping you might feel something more for me. Even if you decide to still be with Inuyasha after reading this, I understand. Though I'm not going to promise that I wont be upset for a while, and I can't promise I won't stop loving you, because that is impossible. _

_Kagome I wish I could show you how I truly feel about you, but I never really had that chance, and I'm positive I never will. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me. _

_Love you always,_

_Miroku_

_(P.S. Now you know why I wanted this paper and pencil…)_

As Kagome finished reading Miroku's letter, tears rolled down her cheeks. When everyone in the group woke up this morning Miroku wasn't at his usual spot up against the tree that Inuyasha was lounging in. As the others had gone searching near by for him, Kagome had looked around the camp site and found this letter. She remembered yesterday morning…

**~Flashback~**

**Kagome could hear footsteps falling near her, and she looked up as a shadow blocked out her sunlight. Standing above her was a smiling Miroku.**

**"Kagome, may I see a piece of that paper and a pencil, please?" He had asked her nicely. **

**Kagome was startled as to why Miroku would want to use normal things from her time, but she just shrugged it off as him just being curious, and handed him a piece of her lined paper and a sharpened pencil. "There you go Miroku. Can I ask why you wanted them though?" **

"**Oh, just to write some things down, that's all.." He replied with a shrug, and she didn't notice the faint reddening in his cheeks. **

**She just smiled, and then continued to work on her math work. Miroku then walked away to a nearby rock, and sat down, placing the paper up against it. **

**About an hour later, after Kagome had finished all her work, she had passed him a few times, and he was still sitting in that same spot, with a blank piece of paper and pencil in hand. She just shrugged, and smiled at the look of concentration on his face. **

**Finally, when everyone was getting into bed, Kagome saw Miroku start to write. He saw her watching him intently, and she could have sworn he blushed as he put the paper behind his back. **

**~End Flashback~**

"Oh Miroku...come back. I love you too..." Kagome whispered into the wind, as one last tear slid down her face, and dripped off her chin.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Okay, chapter one is done. With only a **_**few **_**changes and adds. I hope you enjoy it! (:**


	2. My Dear Miroku

_Summery: A few weeks have pasted and Miroku still hasn't shown up, _

_**so Kagome writes back to Miroku before she leaves the feudal era forever...**_

_**Disclaimer: I hate to say this...I DONT OWN INUYASHA!**_

_**A/N: yay chapter two! Please enjoy and tell me what you think?**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_It has been at least four weeks since the gang has seen any sign of Miroku. Kagome, so worried and sick with grief, would hardly talk anymore, unless talked to directly. If anyone asked, she'd say she was just fine. Even Inuyasha has been acting different. Like last night…._

_**~Flashback~**_

_**A just woken Inuyasha yawned and stretched out his limbs with out falling off the tree branch he was lazily lounging on. As he cracked his neck, back and knuckles sleepily, he heard a soft sigh from below, and he peered over his branch to see Kagome sitting there, staring blankly into the fire. He watched her for a few seconds to see if she would move at all, but she didn't even blink or twitch an inch.**_

_**Jumping from his branch, he landed in front of her agilely. She didn't even bat an eye, or jump. He waved his hand in front of her face, and there was no reaction. It seemed as if she was looking right through him like he was glass. **_

_**He continued to stare at her worriedly, and as he stared his face came closer and closer to hers. He didn't even notice, because he was staring into her large chocolate eyes. They were so close that his nose was touching hers, and then, his lips met hers instantly after.**_

_**Inuyasha was just fully realizing what happened, when the next thing he knew, he was pushed backwards, almost completely into the fire. His face went from the wide eyed surprised look, to the narrow eyed anger look. **_

_**Leaning up in front of Kagome once more, and while trying not to wake the others, he whispered non to happily, "Why the hell did you just push me?"**_

_**She was glaring at him, the shock she still felt completely gone from her face. Turning her head away from them, she peered at the others.**_

_**They were all sleeping. Shippo was curling in Sango's arms, and Sango was leaning against a fully transformed Kiara. There was no sign of Miroku, and her heart fell slightly. She was just day dreaming that he had come back to them while they were all sleeping. But she knew it wouldn't be true.**_

"_**Hey wench, I was speaking to you!" An annoyed voice whispered in her ear. She glared at Inuyasha before replying.**_

"_**I pushed you away because you don't just walk up anyone and kiss them. For one thing it's rude, and you could get yourself slapped. And another thing, you could be stealing their precious first kiss, that they might have been saving for a special someone. That's exactly what you just did too! You just took my first kiss Inuyasha! Does that not mean anything to you at all?" Kagome could feel a slight sob coming as tears pooled in her eyes.**_

_**Inuyasha was completely startled by what she had said. He never did understand this first kiss deal. Then he remembered his first kiss with Kikyo. It was like magic, and made his stomach feel funny. **_

_**His ears lowered to the back of his head, and he frowned. "Kagome I-I'm sorry..." He said. He was about to add, 'But I thought I was that special someone that you wanted to share your first kiss with.'**_

_**Kagome sighed and slumped back down aginst the tree. She tried to smile, and seceded with a small one. Inuyasha looked like he was worried she was going to sit him into the ground, but he relaxed when she smiled again, up at him. **_

_**"Its okay Inuyasha, I may not have my first kiss anymore, but at least I shared it with someone that I care about." She said. 'Though I was saving it for Miroku...' She thought.**_

_**Inuyasha smiled and said awkwardly, "Right well, get some sleep Kagome. We need to get an early start tomorrow so we can search for more shards and Miroku." **_

_**Kagome smiled and nodded, crawling into her sleeping bag, and Inuyasha smiled back as he jumped into his tree branch. They both said goodnight before falling asleep.**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

_Now Kagome was sitting down on the edge of the well, with a piece of paper and pencil in hand. She was planning to write a letter to Miroku, and had another two full pages beside her, to the others, explaining why she must go. Kagome sighed and started to write._

_Dear Miroku,_

_Its seems like its been years, that's how much I miss you. We searched and searched, but never found you, sadly. I've read your letter, and don't worry, Inuyasha hasn't seen it. _

_I love you too Miroku. It might have took me longer to discover that I loved you, but I feel it down deep inside. Before you get this, if you get this, I should be long gone by then, so goodbye…_

_Love,_

_Kagome_

Kagome had read the letter out loud about a thousand times, to make sure it was perfect. When she'd finished reading over it once more, a voice spoke behind her, and she jumped.

"Kagome? Is that letter for me?" 

Kagome's eyes widened because she knew that voice like no other. It made her want to squeal with excitement, cry with joy, and blush with embarrassment. Standing up and turning around, she saw Miroku standing there, staff in hand.

"M-Miroku?" Kagome was surprised, and overjoyed. After all those weeks he's been missing…

It took her a few moments to come back to reality, and she shook her head. 

"Miroku!!!!" Kagome squealed and ran to him, the letter still clutched in her hand and tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight, afraid he might diappear. 

Miroku dropped his staff in surprise and then wrapped his arms around her small waist. 

"Oh Miroku," Kagome whispered. "I've missed you so much." Miroku's eyes widened a bit in more surprise, because of the way Kagome sounded when she said it.

"I've missed you too, Kagome." Miroku said pulling away from her so he could look her in the eyes. "Did you um...get my letter?" There was a shyness in his voice that made her smile.

That's when he looked at the note in Kagome's hand, and saw his name in her small handwriting. He swung his hand at it, and snatched it from her while she wasn't paying attention, and began to read it.

"Hey, Miroku! That's personal!" Kagome squealed, grabbing for the letter. Miroku turned his back on her so she couldn't get at it.

Kagome stopped trying to reach for the letter with a huff, and waited till he was done, looking at her feet. After a few moments of silence, Kagome heard a rustle of clothing, and looked to see Miroku looking at her. The note was gone, Miroku must of hidden it.

There was a look of seriousness that replaced Miroku's usual smile, and Kagome looked into his eyes worriedly. 

"Kagome, do you mean it? Do you really love me? If you do, I'm going to be the happiest man on earth." Miroku said as seriously as he looked. Kagome eyes lowered to the ground, and she blushed.

"Miroku, I do really love you, honestly. It took me a while to realize it, and for that I'm sorry. But I do, and when I read your letter, all I could think of was you. I cried because you were already gone, and I couldn't find you and tell you how I really felt. I didn't think I'd ever see you again to tell you since it's been so long. But you found me, and just in time." She was still staring at her feet, her face even more red.

A big grin spread across Miroku's face, and he put on finger under Kagome's chin, lifting her head up to meet his gaze. She looked at him shyly, but she couldn't avert her gaze from his intense one. He leaned in to kiss her, and when their lips met, she felt butterflies in her stomach, and a weakness in her knees. When they pulled apart, she whispered to herself, "It's like magic…"

Opening her eyes, Miroku was still staring at her, but with a wide grin on his face. He swung her up into his arms bridal style, and said, "Kagome, you've just made me the happiest man alive." And kissed her again.

"Miroku you have no idea how happy you just made me." She whispered to him when the kiss broke apart. He grinned even bigger if that was possible. 

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/n: Well that's all for now folks! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I might put a third one on, possibly a fourth. Depends on how many reviews I get, and how much I feel like going into this story. I pretty much just have to add how Inuyasha and the others feel about this. And I think I can fit that into one chapter. So we'll just have to wait and see.**

**THANK YOU!**

**Review…!**


End file.
